


Alone, Forever.

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Genocide Route, I like the write my favorite characters suffering, enjoy, this is also the trashyest thing i have ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 07:49:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7793008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'if we're really friends, you won't come back.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone, Forever.

'if we're friends, then you won't come back'

Chara looked at the GAME OVER screen with a sigh. Friends, in this situation? Really?

"What the heck Frisk! You know that if you spare him he just kills you! Why did you do that?" Chara asked angrily as they looked over at their partner in genocide.

Frisk looked over the RESET and CONTINUE buttons for a little bit.

"What's the point to all this?"

"Hu?!"

"What is the point to any if this? All this pointless genocide? We come, we kill, we end up here. We fight, we die a lot, a lot of trying over, he gets killed, then Asgore, then over kill Flowey. Then you take my soul again and it's all back like nothing happened. Then repeat. Several hundred times. I know that in the monster history books they talk about humans feeling emotionless after a while to stuff like this, but it's false. At least a little. I feel a little bad about all this, and I also feel happy doing all this."

"Your point?"

"I don't know Chara. I just, I just need to take a break."

"And how do you think you'll do that? If you click continue you'll end up out there again with him. And I don't think he'll bother to let you think things over." 

"Then I won't continue." 

"What!?" 

"Here, in the darkness of the game over screen. I don't have to continue. I don't have to reset. I can just take a break from everything." Frisk sighed. 

"Fine. But you'll have to choose to continue or reset at some point partner." 

"..." 

 

~~~~~ 

 

The human isn't back yet. They usually ignored his warning of coming back and tried again anyways. Apparently not this time.

"Did they really stop?" Sans questioned out loud. Nobody was there to answer yet though. He waited a while more. Nothing.

"They stopped? Really?" He laughed to himself. The human really listened to him this time? At least hopefully? But, what now? 

Everybody was gone. Turned to dust. If the human had truly stopped, them he would be stuck here... forever.

Alone. 

"Wait, no. Please come back. Try and fight me again. I don't care. Just don't leave me here. Frisk, please. If we're friends, you'll come back." 

But nobody came.

**Author's Note:**

> In which Media decides that instead of sleep, she should make the skeleton suffer. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
